


Soulmate AU: Sebastian Stan

by sassy_pelican



Series: Soulmate AU: Sebastian Stan [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:21:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 11,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22820902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassy_pelican/pseuds/sassy_pelican
Summary: On your twenty-first birthday, or the twenty-first birthday of your soulmate, you inhabit their body for twenty-four hours. The reader/you wake(s) up as Sebastian Stan.
Relationships: Sebastian Stan/Reader, Sebastian Stan/You
Series: Soulmate AU: Sebastian Stan [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1640554
Kudos: 33





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Fluff, humor, language, implied 18+/NSFW. I don’t know.  
> I am basing the reader off of myself. I know that means some physical characteristics are going to be different than actual readers, but I kind of wanted to use the oddity that is my body as a base because of the challenges it might cause for a person that has been a man for their entire life. In no way am I trying to alienate any readers. Also, for the intent of this AU, the reader is going to be bisexual; if that will bother anyone, please don’t read it. Sebastian will also have 20/20 vision, something I am unsure about. If anyone would like to rewrite this to be more inclusive, they may do so, only if they/you have a link to my original post. This has not been edited. Please enjoy.

_Your POV_

Finally, less than a day left until you figure out who your soulmate is. _Fuck, I hope it isn’t some creepy person._ You think to yourself, hoping with everything in that the man or woman’s body you will be in for a whole twenty-four hours isn’t some pervert. You look down, and suddenly begin to feel a but sorry for the person who has to be you for a day.

You aren’t exactly skinny, and while you have made your peace with that, and have realized that without a little extra weight, you would be too top-heavy to have a functioning back, someone else might not. Your thighs touch, your arms are far too long, and all your height is in your legs, which equates to you looking like a newborn deer trying to walk most of the time.

What if they are younger than you and nothing happens? What is they are older and are mad that it didn’t happen sooner? Fuck. Your mind is racing, going through every possible scenario, trying to find an easy explanation. Slowly, you feel yourself begin to panic. _Stop! No, we are not going to do this today [Y/N]! No panicking!_

Somehow, you yelling at yourself mentally helps. It always seems to anyway. Shit, you should probably clean a little. If this soulmate of yours is going to be you, they are going to see your house, and your bedroom. You look at your bedroom. It is a mess. Clothes everywhere, blankets and pillows everywhere, nothing is clean. You even have your old princess blanket on your bed at the moment. _Well that’s kind of embarrassing._ Maybe you should change that.

Three hours later, almost everything that was covering your bedroom floor, is now covering your laundry room floor. Still a mess, but not in the first place he or she will see. You hesitate to change the blanket though. It is big and warm and soft; all things that help you sleep, and tonight you might need all the help you can get. _Oh, fuck it. It’s staying._

_The Next Morning_

Peeling your eyes open, you are met with a room very different from your own. It looks like a hotel, and a nice one at that. You also realize that you don’t have boobs but do have a dick. _Well, I guess I am a man._ You laugh, a lower octave than you are used to, it actually shocks you before you realize, yet again that you are not you. Looking down at yourself, you notice a nice set of abs, which both pleases and alarms you. _What if this guy is a fitness nut and expects me to be one too?_ No, no panicking. Not today. Maybe you should call yourself, see how the person who has your body is doing.

Silently picking up their phone, you realize that is has a passcode, one you don’t know. _Well fuck._ Sighing, you get up, ready to see who you are, not that you are likely to know who you are, but just maybe, maybe you have met this man before. As you reach the mirror, it hits you. Like a wall of bricks. “Fuck!”

_Sebastian’s POV_

_This isn’t my hotel._ What the hell, is _that?_ Reaching up, I grab boobs. “What the fuck?” Confused, I sit up, and see a … a princess blanket? _Okay this is getting weird. And Ariel is far too tan. At least the bed is comfy._ Brows scrunched in confusion, I slide off of the bed, and walk around the house for a while, noticing very little. Not with my mind still racing at waking up with boobs. And not small ones at that.

Who is this girl? Where is this girl? I hear something. It almost sounds like feet, but not feet. _Oh shit, does this girl have a kid?_ I walk around the corner, and see a dog coming to greet this woman. _Thank the universe, I don’t know how well that would have went over._ “Who are you?” I ask, not sure why, it isn’t like the dog can answer me.

I continue walking around and spot a note on the kitchen counter. At least there is something. I wasn’t prepared, the poor girl doesn’t have anything to guide her through me. My eyes widen. _Fuck. This person is going to wake up as me! Pull yourself together Seb, this isn’t the end of the world._ I look at the note.

‘Hello, my name is [Y/F/N] [Y/L/N] and if you are reading this you must be my soulmate. I’m sorry in advance. Please feed Mae a cup of dog food, it is in the big bucket in the pantry, with the cup in said bucket, after you eat dinner. No specific time, but she expects to be fed after you, well me. Anyway … I don’t have plans today, and told everyone to leave me alone, so you don’t have to worry about interacting with total strangers. I have a reminder on my phone to take meds at nine p.m., please don’t ignore it. There is a little plastic container with the bottles and stuff next to my bed with everything you need there. The passcode is [your passcode]. The neighbors can be really noisy, saying anything causes them to get louder so just deal with it the best that you can. Feel free to look through any of my books, I personally recommend Sarah J Maas, or the box set of Harry Potter. Don’t have too much fun. I have to live with whatever you do. ~ [Y/N]’

 _She sounds nice._ Maybe I can make this work. Although, I am still in shock that boobs cause this much discomfort and are _this_ heavy. _I wonder what size bra she wears._ No. Snooping would be rude, and I, Sebastian Stan am not a rude creeper. At least not yet.

_Your POV_

You are Sebastian Stan. A celebrity. Of all the possibilities you prepared for, this wasn’t one of them. It never occurred to you that he hadn’t met his soulmate yet. You always just thought that he had met her, and they couldn’t make it work or he kept her behind camera or something. Not that you are complaining, but this wasn’t something you had prepared for.

His phone dings. You read the preview. ‘ _My pass code is 6548.’_ You smile, thankful that he saw your note and thought to reciprocate.

The knock on the door is echoing through your head. Sighing, you get up and do what Sebastian said. You let him in. Chris Evans. Great. You have to talk to one of your celebrity crushes, through your soulmates body, while not freaking out, about being in your soulmates body.

“We have a situation.” You say before Chris can even open his mouth.

“Okay?” He asks, hesitant.

“I am kind of not Sebastian. We have been texting and he told me to tell you what was going on.” You elaborate.

Chris smiles. “Fucking finally!” He practically yells, while doing a little happy dance.

“Um … thanks?”

“Sorry. I am just excited. Anthony is the only one out of the three of us, that has found his.” He stops. “Oh! Text him that I expect an equally enthusiastic response when I find mine.”

“I will. Later. But right now, you need to help me. Does he have anything planned publicly? He didn’t say.”

“Not that I am aware of, but you might want to ask him just to be sure. Oh, I forgot to ask, who are you?” Chris asks.

“I’m [Y/N], apparently I am Sebastian’s soulmate.” You answer.

“Is he in for a body shock? You don’t have to tell me anything specific.”

“Yes. Yes, he is. Already commented on it actually.” You reply, a smile on your face.

“Nothing bad I hope.” He eyes me, well Sebastian, warily.

“No, at least it wasn’t anything that I haven’t thought about everyday since I was twelve.” You elaborate.

“Please continue.”

“Boobs, Chris. I am talking about boobs.” You deadpan. He blushes a little.

“Right. Um, well, wish him luck for me?” You laugh at his embarrassment. The camaraderie between you two coming easier than you thought. _Maybe it has to do with Sebastian already being friends with him?_

“So, [Y/N], would you like to hear some embarrassing stories about your beloved Seb?”

_Sebastian’s POV_

It has been hours. She should have texted me again by now. _What the fuck Seb? You don’t even know this girl and you are already clingy._ I sigh, patting Mae’s head. The two of us have gotten off to a good start. Although I think it had a lot to do with the fact that I don’t think she realizes I am not [Y/N].

I have also discovered that she was right about her neighbors. They are loud. I followed her advice to not confront them, although, it took all of my restraint to do so. I also figured out that she is a lot stronger than she looks. I almost yanked the fucking door to the refrigerator off because I pulled so hard. All my, or her limbs that is, feel awkward too. Like they are little long for her body. But I am not going to question it.

Her princess blanket has become my new favorite object though. It is so soft. However, her food is delicious. She might not have a whole a lot when she returns though. Walking back into her bedroom I eye the nightstand. _Don’t women keep strange things in there?_ Cautiously, I open it. Nothing. I look to the dresser. Nothing.

I go to shut her underwear drawer, something I didn’t intend to open, okay maybe I did, and hear a rattling. I tap the bottom. _Shit. A false bottom._ Tentatively, I remove it. My eyes go wide.

_Your POV_

It has been a while since Chris left. And you are bored out of your mind. There is nothing on the hotel television, and he has no books in his room. Almost as if of their own accord, your hands are rifling through his bedside table. You find an order form. Quite a lengthy one at that too. You look at the titles. _Holy fuck, he ordered porn._ You grab his phone. 

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the events earlier today and the latest deal you made with Sebastian, you and he both decide to have a little fun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After the events earlier today and the latest deal you made with Sebastian, you and he both decide to have a little fun

You had watched enough porn to know _how_ to masturbate with a dick. The concept isn’t really that hard. However, as you are looking down at your lap, and are staring at a rather sizable dick that most definitely isn’t yours, you are frozen. _What do I do, just pick it up and start rubbing?_ You think to yourself. Sure, you have given hand-jobs before, but it was usually already half-hard by then. Sighing, you decide to try and watch some of that porn Seb paid for. Maybe it would help.

As you press play, it jumps right in. No prelude, nothing, just pure porn without plot. You continue to watch as the adult actress continually gets pounded into, and you have to say, it is turning you on a bit. Enough that you are noticing a small twitching in your dick. Well, Sebastian’s dick.

With a shaking hand, you slowly start to palm it, surprised at the response his body gives. Immediately, it hardens more. You palm it a little faster. The new sensations for you overwhelming your brain. Gripping the head like you normally would for other people, you graze your thumb over the slit, gathering the moisture and spreading it.

Tentatively, you spit in your hand, needing to get a little more lube on your – Seb’s dick – before continuing. Unsurprisingly, it works exactly like you wanted it to. Sliding your hand up and down, rotating it slightly, making it twitch more. Your mouth opens and a low moan slips out. The sound all too pleasing to your ears.

Faster. Tighter. Faster. You don’t know how long it has been, not long you can imagine. But you feel yourself begin to feel an all too familiar, yet unfamiliar, feeling bubble up, signaling that an orgasm is fast approaching. You slow. Not ready to finish quite yet. You want to see how long Seb can last.

_Sebastian’s POV_

I stare at the text. _‘Have fun ;).’_ So helpful. So descriptive. Yet so inviting. I eye the toys in her drawer, each look pleasing enough. But, since this is my first trial, I pick up the small bullet vibrator. Something I have seen and heard about a few times. It is small and slick, easily concealed. _I wonder how often she carries this with her?_ Shaking the thought from my head, or her head, I position myself on her bed, much like I would if I were to actually fuck her. The image of that now ingrained into my brain, I can feel the place between [Y/N]’s thighs, or rather mine tonight, grow wet. “So that’s what that feels like.” I mumble.

Hesitantly, I switch it on the lowest setting. Unsure just how sensitive a clit really is. I may have been on the giving end before, but never the receiving. And that thought terrifies me. I press it to the small nub, almost wincing at the intensity of it. _Holy shit! That feels …_

A quite moan escapes my mouth, higher than I would normally hear from myself, but no less enticing from her. I move it. Up and down. Side to side. In a circular motion. All of which have my lying on her bed a quivering mess. “Fuck.” I breathe out, hand with the bullet still between my legs, working my clit.

The slick between my legs, pooling in the center, and a familiar but not familiar feeling spreads from my – her – core. I know it means an orgasm is approaching. Yet even though I want this to last longer, I don’t think I can make myself stop. Not like I usually would. I press it harder into me. Smirking, I bring it down and slowly circle my, her, entrance with it. Ever so slightly, I push it in.

“Fuuuuuck!” I scream as the impending orgasm washes over me, with no warning. Slipping the device from myself, I lay there in disbelief. “Holy shit.” My breathing heavy, the breasts on my chest falling and rising at a rapid rate.

 _Good god, if that is a female orgasm …_ I don’t continue that thought. Hoping with everything I have, that [Y/N] is having just as much success with my body as I am hers.

_Your POV_

You’ve successfully given yourself two orgasms. The last more intense than the first. And although you had to rest in between, it didn’t take long. Much to your joy. _He has some stamina._ Smiling, you get up, still naked and in a post orgasmic haze, and head to the attached bathroom. The shower is just as luxurious as the rest of it.

Clean and with a fluffy towel around your waist, you glance at his phone. Nothing. _Maybe I should check up on him?_ You think, and with nothing better to do except watch more porn, you do. 

Smiling, you finally decide to sleep. Ready but also not ready to wake up as yourself again.

_The Next Morning_

Opening your eyes, you see your bedroom. On your nightstand you see a note. ‘Tell me where you live. and I will be sure to visit as soon as I am done in Canada. I want to try out more of those toys. ~ Seb’

You smile, suddenly feeling an all too real ach between your thighs.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On your twenty-first birthday, or the twenty-first birthday of your soulmate, you inhabit their body for twenty-four hours. The reader/you wake(s) up as Sebastian Stan.   
> You finally get to see each other in person

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluff, humor, smut, nsfw, unprotected sex, 18+

_Your POV_

Neither you nor Sebastian knew exactly how long he was going to be in Canada. You knew it was going to be longer than you liked. Already you felt as if some part of you was missing. Something you didn’t know wasn’t there until after you met him, if met is the right word for it. Although, you two have been making the distance work.

Late night facetimes, calls, texts, all of it. Yet still it didn’t seem like enough. Neither one of you have spoken about the sexual escapades you did while inhabiting each other’s bodies. There was no need. You both woke up with the consequences of one another’s actions. But, some part of you wished that you did. That you did talk about it; even if your intentions were anything but pure.

Your phone dings. You smile. Hoping beyond hope that it is Sebastian and he has good news. Or at least news at this point. 

  
  
  


You don’t bother replying, knowing that even though he loves your teasing, he won’t love walking around all night with a semi. However, you can’t help but picture it and now, you are equal parts aroused at the mental image and laughing at the comically situation. _Is this normal for soulmates? To feel this ease when talking to one another?_ You suppose that it is, but it still feels special.

_Sebastian’s POV_

I click the lock on my phone, still partly turned on by our conversation. Even though it was only those few comments, it still has me wanting her. For god’s sake, I haven’t properly met the girl and I am already picturing fucking her into next Sunday. _Oh, good lord… please don’t get harder._ Even chastising myself doesn’t help. My dick now starting to strain against the zipper of my pants.

I don’t even have time to take care of it like I normally would. I am already running late. Not enough to make me actually late, but enough that I won’t be early. I don’t dare reach down to try and adjust myself, knowing that it will only make it worse. I will simply have to suffer for a while longer. _Maybe she would be up for sexting? Phone sex?_ I have to physically shake that image out of my brain. The though not helping in the slightest. _Alright Seb, you only have to be there for a few hours._

Closing the door to my hotel, I am met with a disgruntled Chris in the hall. “[Y/N] again?” He asks, already walking.

“Yeah. I hope you find yours soon. It is something else.”

“I bet it is.” Chris says, a far off look in his eyes. “When are you properly meeting her?”

“When I get done here. I already had a few weeks off after anyway and so it just makes sense.” I tell him, daydreaming about it again.

“Is she going to travel with you? After I mean?”

I pause, truly not knowing the answer to that. “I don’t know. We haven’t talked about it. I hope so, but I won’t hold it against her if she doesn’t.”

He nods. Before I can ask him what’s up, or even think about it really, we are bombarded by cameras _And so it begins_.

_A Few Days Later_

_Your POV_

Today is the day that you get to properly meet Sebastian. Although, you feel like you already know him. Mae is sitting next to you on the couch, ignorant to the excitement bubbling underneath your skin. Most of it for varying reasons. You finally get to meet him, and after your late-night talks, it is something that you are looking forward to immensely. You finally get to kiss him, something you have fantasized about since the initial body-swap. You finally get the chance to – hopefully – fuck him, something you have longed for since exploring his body as your own.

At this point you don’t even care if he tries out your various toys. Those can be saved for a later date when you both aren’t touch starved. Right now, all you want to do is jump his bones. As bad as that sounds, you also hope he feels the same.

Your phone dings. Almost knocking Mae off the couch, you scramble to grab it from the coffee table. It’s Seb. Heart hammering in your chest you check it. _‘In a cab now.’_ Fuck. He is so close now it is nerve wracking. [insert text message 14, 15]

  


You don’t get a chance to respond before there is a knock on your door. Yanking it open, you see Sebastian, red raced and with a noticeable bulge in his pants. Bags still sling over his shoulders he stares at you. You stare back neither one of you say anything, you just step aside, he drops his bags as soon as you shut the door behind him.

“Hi.” He breathes out.

“Hi.” You reply in kind. For a while neither of you move, you barely breathe. Then with all the intensity built up these last days, you jump at each other.

His hands grab your face, your hands grab his shoulders. You both pull each other in, crashing into one another, lips a frenzy of pent up feelings and needed release. You knew it was going to be good, passionate, but you didn’t prepare yourself for the sheer rightness of it. Standing, barely, you press yourself closer to him. Needing to feel everything at once. He doesn’t complain.

His hands roam your sides, sliding down, reaching the top of your ass. Without much warning, he lifts you up, hands underneath you, and practically slams you into the wall. You don’t even feel the slight bit of pain that comes with it. You’re too lost in the feeling of his hands everywhere; your sides, you ass, your breasts, your thighs. His lips move from your now swollen and pink mouth, down your neck, to the top of your chest.

You can’t contain the sultry moan that escapes. Everything seems heightened, more, than it normally would. Absentmindedly, you grind your hips into his. Sebastian answers with a low groan, grinding up to meet yours. Panting and breathless with moans you tighten your hold around his neck and shoulders, desperate for something to ground you.

“Bedroom.” You manage to speak between breathy moans. You feel him nods against your neck, mouth still working you to new heights.

You know you’re already soaked. You wouldn’t be surprised it you’ve ruined your underwear, and maybe even sweats. The friction from his jeans causes ripples of sensation through your throbbing core.

Gingerly, he lays you down on the bed, never once detaching himself from some part of you. In one swift movement, he grips the hem of your shirt and pulls up, lifting your arms and momentarily leaning away from his lips, he slips it off. Lips now fused together once again, he brings his hands up and palms your breasts from over your bra. Even through the fabric, you can feel your nipples begin to pebble and harden.

One hand reaching behind your back, he unclasps it, granting himself more access to the heavy mounds in his hands. “Fuck.” He groans, massaging the flesh. You moan in kind; head fall back onto the mattress.

Quickly removing his shirt, you begin to feel around for his jeans. Hands shaking, you manage to remove them, at least past his ass. Getting up, he steps out of them, looking at you with a hungry look in his eyes, it somehow makes you wetter. Not that you thought it possible. Removing your own sweats, you stare back, an open invitation to him to resume. He takes it.

Hovering over you, he grinds his clothes groin into yours, the fabric doing little to conceal the growing need between both you and Sebastian’s legs. He grips your hips, and in one fluid motion, flips you over, setting you atop his hips. You feel every inch of him nestled between you. Grinding your own hips, you manage to make him moan loudly; the sound like music to your ears.

Without any warning, you slip off of him, grabbing the waistband of his boxers and pull, letting his very hard dick escape. Pulling your own off as well, you climb back on top of him. Positioning him with your entrance, you sink down. Both of you moaning out sheer pornographic sounds at the sensation.

“Fuck.” You breathe, stilling for a moment, his size still hard to adjust too despite the adequate lubricant.

You circle your hips and he thrusts into you. You almost fall onto his chest, managing to stay upright, you begin to move. Both of your breathy and progressively louder moans and whispers praises fill the air. You lean down, capturing his lips with yours, swallowing another moan when you come down harder than he expected.

He grabs your hips, and flips you onto your back once again, lips never leaving yours. With a newfound ferocity, he pounds into you, hard. Gasping, your eyes open as he hits _that_ spot. Over and over and over and over. You can feel it coming, the impending orgasm so close you can almost taste it.

Sebastian knows it too. He feels your wall fluttering around him, tighter than before. One hand moves from its place beside your head, reaching towards your clit. Two fingers, two fingers press and circle and play with it. Tearing your mouth away from his, you moan louder than you thought possible.

“Oh god! Seb …” You don’t get a chance to finish whatever it was you were trying to get out. Without warning, the orgasm you didn’t know you were holding back, breaks free. Sending you reeling. Legs wrapped around his waist, you pull him closer, his pelvic bone crashing into your already oversensitive clit. Seb’s own now crashing through him, he stills in you, the thick ropes of his own release adding to your own.

You don’t know how long you both lay there, moving and unmoving, riding out your mutual climax. The only thing you know is that it was the best sex of your life. Sweaty bodies still molded together, you feel him pull out, cum dripping from your pussy and onto the sheets you will need to wash. Both of you too tired to care.

“I promise we will properly greet and get to know one another tomorrow.” Sebastian mumbles, his words muffled by your back that he is still kissing.

You sigh. The slow intimacy after the fantastic fuck only moments ago a new feeling. One you wish to keep forever. “I don’t know. I thought that was a pretty good introduction myself.”

He stills, arms still wrapped around you. You can feel him smile, and your own lips begin to twitch. Even in your post orgasmic state, you start to laugh, laugh with him. Both shaking and tired, you continue to laugh until your crying. Rolling over to face him, to stare into his eyes and he into yours.

Sebastian slowly kisses you nose, and you smile.

“Tomorrow?” He asks, mouth hovering over yours, eyes beginning to droop.

You nod, “tomorrow.” One last kiss and you rest your head on his chest, falling into a blissful, dreamless sleep.


	4. Fans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a few months of the blissful quiet and secret relationship, at least publicly, you and Sebastian decide to do to an event together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Language, fluff, nasty fans, Sebastian, I can’t think of any others.

The initial passion between the two of you had cooled significantly. It was still there sure, but at least now you both confident that you could go to McDonalds without getting it on in the bathroom. The months of careful planning and silence to the public eye had been anything but easy.

The few dates you and Sebastian managed to go on, outside of takeout delivered to either a hotel or your house, were getting harder and harder to set up. You knew that he wanted to go public, even if only for the ease of getting a nice meal that wasn’t at three in the morning. Even you had to admit that it was time.

Still you had reservations about it. You knew how sadistic some fans could be, be it on purpose or not. While you were comfortable in your skin, and far more than just okay with who you are, it still worried you that cruel words would sting.

The night of the premiere for his newest film, or one of them, was upon you. He had told you the title, and you are also sure you had talked about it in length, but the nerves are frying your brain. The nerves making you second guess the decision to tag along; causing you to second guess the gorgeous [dress ](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fsu2wpw.bl.files.1drv.com%2Fy4p9McZWjAXkYnwDAvhBxrg7gP1wnXXfkym3hW2caEee3sZR-Idm5hwJdFc5wiVF5_tic9u6dqcl6O1wMiN6zstTFs4K1jwnBNySbkWey2ScJE8iEp8-wf2raSJ1xxy3RApqMHxmYLZRyBohSxefSmLmgOu3X7L7Fi71qlsIRHQ6mhS2iPepa_YrpiPGV6TxnrEETH-pD0DTgDpN5EIxP3vz69GqCEb2_qLNChdUK-oExo%2Fblack%2520lace%2520dress%25202.jpg%3Fpsid%3D1&t=OGMzYjljODM2MDEzMGJlZmU3MjYzNGY5NDVlYTQ2NDQ3YTI1OTlmZixwajlKckpkQw%3D%3D&b=t%3AMweMc7i78RRXWBrXOd06MA&p=https%3A%2F%2Fsassy-pelican.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F188331954937%2Ffans-soulmate-drabble&m=1)you picked just for tonight. It wasn’t an overly formal event; [Sebastian ](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fsu2wpw.bl.files.1drv.com%2Fy4pjvnq93c0HpkzxXbwbxjmd7YMPMpUp1n-34S-8YDaDqP0bchqGaCKV6k6PJeGt0ODbwcT56x54mpPq5-nM6DyOWimHA0Lo_Ynk6zFGHFSNvQ7Pa0jx68W0NsV6eO0_PtuzbJINPDFGsF_ta_oSUxYm4Tioj_oGQ5RotuA7Du44SLKkGvbMJ3JFPQZZCq0k_oTgVh_pfzIygdx_F8A0xczsSOMiV2uuNazN0SqbDCoBfA%2FSeb%2527s%2520look.jpg%3Fpsid%3D1&t=NGY5OWE0OTgyNWY1ZDk1OGZiMjZlZWM5OTVlYmZiOWRhYWE3OWViYSxwajlKckpkQw%3D%3D&b=t%3AMweMc7i78RRXWBrXOd06MA&p=https%3A%2F%2Fsassy-pelican.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F188331954937%2Ffans-soulmate-drabble&m=1)didn’t even have a tie on. Although, you wouldn’t have minded it he did, you liked to tug on his ties.

“Babe you look gorgeous.” He mutters from behind you.

“You,” you turn and give him a pointed look, “are required to say that.”

“You think I would lie and tell you that you look great when you don’t?”

You stare at him. “Seb. You’d think I looked good in a potato sack. Your opinion is slightly biased.”

He smiles but doesn’t counter. Pecking you on the forehead, you take yours hand and pulls you from the mirror. “We’re going to be late.” He attempts to bury his face in your [hair](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fsu2wpw.bl.files.1drv.com%2Fy4pqMSPzIVW_ifWlah1xW-sZWPyIkhQBt35xXdz_Jk0QyJqUVhUmyjVMUTEDmvjSdlXKkOhDE8rUGsNRg7ndXCUstB2BU5FrXgbSMmnRmHbFWpiVVBFjjIi9NPI8RSY8dzN8LkD1IFjl6J78UnRVeEuP05XPSQt81wcdyOzy72YFXipHYr06QHQeEJTn0phhKjiuSNT78EiFbGSuGXCjNFB__W3B9MBfuVYIVa2hy4eLek%2Fhair.jpg%3Fpsid%3D1&t=OTk0NzhkZTkyYzBkYzA2ZDM3NTViMTM5Y2FkMTlhMzJkYTNjYjcwNSxwajlKckpkQw%3D%3D&b=t%3AMweMc7i78RRXWBrXOd06MA&p=https%3A%2F%2Fsassy-pelican.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F188331954937%2Ffans-soulmate-drabble&m=1), hair you had taken, with the help of various stylists he had on hand, hours to create.

“Alright. Alright.” You sigh, squeezing his hand for a small amount of comfort.

“Everything will be fine.” Sebastian reassures.

“Yeah. Yeah. Okay.”

Everything wasn’t fine. No matter how hard you had tried, no matter how hard Sebastian had tried, the words from not only his fans but the various people trying to get pictures and interviews had stung. They had stung worse than you had prepared yourself for. All of that was before the backlash on the internet that you had stupidly opened this morning.

_‘Why does she think she has a chance?’_

_‘She can’t be his soulmate! Look at her!’_

_‘Probably nothing but a gold digging whore.’_

_‘That dress would look good on anyone but her.’_

_‘Sebastian is mine you bitch!’_

_‘If you could step out of the picture please.’_

_‘Arms in, the stretch marks don’t make for good publicity.’_

_‘Those boobs can’t be real! She must be made of plastic!’_

No. You couldn’t. You can’t go down that rabbit hole. Sebastian had handled it far better than you. His smile menacing at the words directed at you, yet all you did was shut down. By the end of the night, you were holding back tears.

A few of his friends had stopped by to say hello, and all were polite, but a couple couldn’t hide their silent judgement. You saw it in the way they look you up and down. You didn’t hide the tears as the two of you slipped back into the hotel room. You couldn’t. Sebastian had just held you; let you ruin his suit in your salty tears.

This morning isn’t much better. You’re in your old ratty pajamas, comfortable, but nothing even close to sexy. Sebastian hasn’t said a word yet, still only holding you against him as you process. You’re grateful for it, really, but you wish he would say something.

“Will it always be like this?” You ask.

“I don’t know.” He answers honestly. He hasn’t every lied to you, not when it counted. His honesty was always, and is, your favorite part of him.

His hands rub calming circles on your arms, the arms that were under scrutiny so much last night. “I love you.” He mutters into your hair.

“I love you too.”

“I won’t let them win. _You_ won’t let them win.” He pauses. “You are everything I’ve ever wanted, no matter what everyone else says.”

“You’re everything I want too.” You turn into him, face now buried in his chest. “What do we do?”

“We show the world how happy we are together.”

“How.”

“Kiss me.”

“What?”

“Kiss me [Y/N].” He looks at you pleadingly.

You blink, unsure, but lean in anyway. Just as you start to melt, you hear the faint snap of a picture. _He never did turn that fucking sound off._ You smile while still connected to him, earning another click. You don’t try to stifle that laugh as you pull away, forehead resting against his. Another click and you pull away.

“Now help me draft this response.”

“It would be my pleasure.”


	5. Interrupted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian gets a weekend away and comes to visit, and he has plans. Problem, Mae has other plans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluff, humor, language, adorably clueless dog, sexy times, smut, 18+, nsfw  
> I was reading a fic a day or so ago, Drabble 2 – Chris Beck by @bucky-plums-barnes (tumblr), and now this. This is unedited.

The jiggling of the lock informs both you and Mae of the welcomed intruder. He only had a couple of days with you this time, and the two of you planned on making the most of it. Maybe you would finally try out some of those toys you always say you will and then don’t.

“Hey babe!”

“Hi Seb.” You wrap your arms around his middle as he drops his bag on the floor. “I missed you.”

“I missed you too.” He whispers, the breath next to your ear tickling slightly.

You pull away a bit, enough to look him in the eyes and see the desperation there. You get it; it has been week and after almost two together, you got used it, fast. Your fingers grab his shirt and pull him closer. “Kiss me.”

“Gladly.” Without much warning – not that you needed any – he slams his lips against your own, a bruising and desperate kiss. One that you welcome with matching vigor.

Hands travel, down backs, over sides, up fronts, and into hair. The slight tug on your is almost enough to make you moan. The travel back down and not subtle grab of your ass definitely makes you moan. The grind of your hips into his makes him moan.

“Bedroom.” He breathes, the word barely audible between wet and open-mouthed kisses against your jaw.

Arms around his neck, his around your waits, one hand poised on your ass, the two of you walk into the bedroom, barely running into the door as you go. His jacket is thrown off and lands somewhere on the floor, your shirt follows as soon his arms are free. Running your hands up his torso under his still intact shirt, you trace the curves of his abs, ones he insists he needs to work on. You beg to differ, claiming they are perfect as is.

As your legs hit the bed and you collapse into it, he crawls over you, hands working on the button of your jeans, because for some reason you felt the need to put effort into him coming home. Pulling them off he trails a series of small kisses down your exposed legs, only enough to tease.

“You know,” your words come out far breathier than you like, “every time we see each other, we seem to fall into bed.”

He smiles up at you, head far too close to your clothed core to being doing nothing. “Do you want me to stop?” The smirk on his lips is enough for you to let out an indignant laugh.

“Hell no.”

“Good.” Seconds later, his lips are sucking on the cloth covering your clit, and the laugh turns into a wanton moan.

He doesn’t linger, instead only giving you enough for you know he was there. Lips trail up your stomach, and over the cups of your bra and then to your neck and finally to your lips again. The delicious trail burning your skin.

“How fond are you of this lingerie?” He asks. You scoff at the look in his eyes.

“Very, Seb, very.” Leaning up and giving him a peck, you unclasp your bra, your expensive bra and throw it across the room.

He groans, still not used to the sight of your tits, one of his favorite things to tease. Large and surprisingly soft hands move from your hips to your breasts, thumbing over your now hardened nipples. You feel the stubble on his face before you feel his lips wrap around one, and as he begins his delicious and torturous pace of sucking and twisting and scraping you throw your head back.

“Sebastian.” The sound of his must do something because you get a pinch and a hard suck immediately after, and you love it.

He switches and brings his hand down to slip inside your panties, circling the previously abandoned clit. One small tug and your hips are bucking into his hand while he smiles around the sensitive peak of your breast. The same hand play with your nub begins to slip up and down your slit, dipping in ever so slightly each time. Teasing, but nothing more.

“Seb.” You whine, something you never thought you’d do.

“Yes [Y/N]?”

“Stop teasing.”

“But,” his finger slips in just a bit more, “it’s,” more, “just,” second knuckle, “so,” swirl, “fun,” and the long digit bottoms out. Biting your lip, you close your eyes and moan.

“Bastard.”

“You love it.”

“Only if you move.”

He does, smirking against your neck the entire time. One more finger and you can start to feel yourself clench around him, the weeks of anticipation enough to get there far too soon. A curl of his fingers and your done, the release you weren’t prepare for crashing over you like a wave. You watch as pulls his hand away and slowly, deliberately, licks his fingers off.

“You taste good.”

“Do I now?” You tease, sitting up, fumbling with his jeans, that for some reason he still has on.

“Yeah.” He leans in a little, pausing your work. “Yeah you do.” His tongue slips into your mouth, the taste of yourself causing both you to moan and then he is lifting himself up and ripping off the last pieces of his clothing.

He moves you to straddle him, half of his legs still hanging from the bed and without warning you slip down onto him. The long expanse of his neck delectable, too much so for you to resist latching onto the space just under his ear. The low moan from his lips causes you to clench around him as you start to move.

“Oh god babe.”

The steady rhythm you set doesn’t seem to be enough for him, or you at this point, but the awkward position of your legs is hindering you from moving faster. He seems to pick up on this quickly, shoving you down onto the bed and hovering over you. Arms straining on either side your head, he slowly starts to pick up the pace into a bruising pounding. The sounds loud enough to wake the neighbors if you had thinner walls.

Just as you start to feel him get sloppy, your own climax not far off, he stops. Head dropping to your neck he starts to laugh.

“Something funny?”

“She’s licking my foot.”

You see the laughter and utter humor in his eyes and can’t help but start to laugh yourself. “Mae! Stop that.” You tell her. She does, but only to jump up on the bed and shove her face down next to yours.

The two of you can’t keep it in then. He falls onto you, almost without supporting himself, and then tears are slipping out of your eyes as the laughter continues. Mae, all the while is standing on the bed, staring at you two with her head cocked to the side.

One look to each other and then to her and the fit of laughter you thought was gone returns. “Mae, go get me a toy!” Her tail wags and she gladly hops off the bed and bounds to the living room. With panicked eyes you look to Sebastian.

“Close the door.” You whisper-yell. He nods and quickly pulls himself from me, earning a quiet groan from both of us, and shuts the door, making sure to latch it this time.

“Now, where were we?” He asks, a smile on his face.

“About to cum I think.”


	6. Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You visit Sebastian in Atlanta while he’s filming, but the set pictures are a nice bonus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Language, fluff, allusions to sexy times, implied smut, those set pictures.

You knew that despite the fact that you were visiting Sebastian while he filmed, you wouldn’t be seeing a lot of him. Civilians and such weren’t allowed on set. However, the nights he came back to the hotel and he wasn’t half dead, the two of you made sure you both were effectively sated by the time you passed out.

His haggard appearance was a little worrisome though. He looked tired most nights, far too tired to be healthy. Still, on those nights, the two of you would just hold each other and listen to the other breathe as you drifted off to sleep.

Tomorrow was your last day here, after all, you had a job and a life back home. As much as you wanted to stay, you couldn’t. Everything in you hoped that tonight wouldn’t be one of the nights he came back too tired to do anything but shower. Maybe he’d even forget to take his arm off again, something that still sends tingles down your spine.

_“I’m back!” Sebastian yells as he opens the door to his suite. You barely look up from your book as he does, however the liveliness in his voice is enough to let you know the night is just getting started._

_“I know you can’t give me specifics but was today an important day or one with filler stuff.” You ask._

_“A bit of both really. Mostly silly scenes though, tomorrow is some of the heavier stuff.”_

_“You still on that dreaded diet or can we order a_ real _pizza instead of that healthy shit.” Your teasing but not fully._

_“Unfortunately, I still need that healthy shit.” He groans, he misses the greasy goodness as much as you do._

_“Come sit while I order it.” As he shrugs off his jacket, one you thought he didn’t really need because while it might be November, Atlanta is still fairly warm, you notice the famed glint of Bucky’s arm._

_“Oh shit!” He seems to realize he forgot to remove it before leaving the same time as you do. Although, maybe his mind is going in a different direction than yours._

_“Forget something there Sebby?”_

_“Oh, fuck you Y/N.” He teases. You smirk._

_“Promise?” The slightly evil look in your eye is enough to leave him sputtering._

_“W-W-What?” Although he seems off put, you can tell he’s getting excited. His pupils are blown, and the clenching of his fists tell you that much._

_“I’ve always kinda had a thing for that arm.” You step closer, his breathing getting more erratic. “Maybe you can put it to good use.”_

_“With pleasure.”_

Even just thinking about what transpired is enough to set you back on edge. The ding from your phone however is nice distraction. You read the message, not fully understanding what Sebastian’s talking about before another text comes in, this time with pictures attached. They are enough to set your panties on fire.

You always thought he looked good in all black, but this, this is a new level. Suddenly, you are far more ready for this series than you thought. You kind of want to tease him too but think better of it. While you could potentially get yourself off, he couldn’t, and you’re not that evil.

Instead, you wait for hours as he continues with his day while you think about all the debauchery the two of you have done and could do. The delicious images of hands, fingers, lips, anything on every inch of skin sets your aflame. However, the image of him fucking you while wearing that outfit is what really sets you off.

By the time he comes back through that door an hour later, you don’t want to wait. As soon as he drops whatever he’s holding, you’re shoving him against the nearest wall and kissing the daylights out of him. His surprise is only evident in the seconds he stills, unable to process the new sensation so quickly. It doesn’t last though. Soon, he’s griping your ass with everything he’s got and basically tongue fucking your mouth.

“Did you send those pictures with this intention?” You ask in between kisses trailing down his neck and onto his partially exposed chest.

“I didn’t.” He says, gasping as you nip at his collar bone.

“Positive?” You ask, grinding your hips into his, the resulting moan is pure heaven.

“Not anymore.” He says, roughly grabbing your hips and turning you around. Your back hits the wall as his lips slam into yours. His lips almost bruising, but you don’t care. All you can think about now is everything you want him to do to you and everything you want to do to him.

“Fuck me Seb.”

“Gladly.”


	7. Snowflake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian get to see Mae in the snow for the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluff, adorable dog, pure cuteness, language (maybe)  
> Decided I wanted to do this prompt for Panic’s 25 Days of Christmas Fics by @panicfob (tumblr). Also, the interaction with Mae and snow is based off my little dog (Mae is so far unspecified in size and breed) and his love of all things snow. I wish I had a picture or video I could share but I don’t so just use your imagination.

Mae has always loved snow. You thought it was quite funny, but even with the vivid stories, Sebastian has yet to see it. However, this morning, as the two of you sit cuddle up on the couch, sipping at your coffee, you spot it, the first snowflake. The smile pulling at your lips causes him to look questionably at you.

“What’s got you so happy?” He asks, taking another drink.

“It’s snowing.”

“And? Don’t you hate the cold?”

“I do,” you reply, “but snow is Mae’s favorite weather and you have yet to see her in it.”

“I’ve heard the stories.” He comments and you laugh.

“It’s not the same. Later we’ll take her to the park, and I’ll let you see her run around.”

“But it’s so cold.”

“I know, but you seriously have to see this.”

“Alright.”

Three hours later, bundled up in your full winter wear, snow now covering the ground and still falling, the three of you make your way to the dog park. Mae is jumping excitedly the entire way, tail wagging and tongue hanging out. 

Unhooking her leash with a smile, you let her go. She immediately runs off, barking and biting at the snow, rolling around and playing with it. No matter how many times you see her, it never gets old. Clapping your hands, she comes running back.

“Wanna play with a snowball?” You ask, she wags her tail even harder. Sebastian only looks at the two of you with a longing and warm look.

Bending down and making a ball with your gloved hands, you throw it as hard as you can, Mae running after it with gusto. As it hits the ground you watch as she drops her nose to the snow and starts to dig around for it; something that always makes you smile.

You continue for a while, Sebastian even throwing a few for her, until your nose is so cold, you’re afraid it will fall off. “Ready to go?” You ask both of them, Seb looks at you pleadingly.

“Please.”

“C’mon Mae, time to go home.”

As soon as you arrive back at his place, she freezes. Standing just inches in the doorway, legs dripping with snowballs that have managed to get lodged in her fur, she shivers. “And so it begins.” You mutter.

“What?”

“Go get the hairdryer, I packed one in my bag.” Leading her in the bathroom and hoisting her into the bathtub, you wait for Sebastian.

“Here,” he pauses, “why is she in the tub?”

“Because she is covered in snowballs and it’s cold and this is the best way to get them off.”

“That still doesn’t tell me why your wonderful dog is now in my bathtub.” You want to scream at his denseness.

“I have to melt them babe. With the hairdryer.”

“Oh.”

“Now can you please plug it in?”

“Yeah.” The slight blush on his cheeks grows, and you know it’s from the bit of embarrassment because of how long it took him to get the gist of what you’re doing.

“You wanna watch or …?”

“Sure,” he laughs, “I’ll keep you company while you thaw out your dog.”

“Very funny.”

“Do you think this is what they did to melt Steve?” He asks, the teases smile on his lips enough to make you laugh. Turning on the dryer, you begin.

“Can’t hear you babe, too busy melting my best friend.”


	8. Christmas Tree Oh Christmas Tree

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian and reader experience the readers odd way of getting ready for Christmas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluff, weird ass reader (ish), Christmas trees, pure cuteness and weirdness, cute dog, language (?)  
> Decided I wanted to do this prompt for Panic’s 25 Days of Christmas Fics by @panicfob after reading theirs and remembering something I told my mom about a week ago. Also, I kinda want to do this when I eventually move out because I’m lazy and absolutely hate decorating the tree, I’ll do it, but I don’t like it. The tree talked about in the past tense is based off mine at the moment, pics may come later. I am also unaware if Sebastian celebrates Christmas (I think I saw somewhere that he was Jewish but can’t confirm) and as Christmas is kind of a big deal in my family, I projected that onto him. I have no one I could ask for other religious traditions and if the day ever came that wrote something for them, I would want it to be accurate. This is unedited.

You were lazy. After years of decorating a huge tree with your mom, it kind of lost its magic when it became a chore. It almost always took close four or five hours to get the tree done and even then, the sheer amount of ornaments on it made it hard to take down. Since you got a place of your own, you told yourself you’d never go through that process again, and you haven’t. The only problem, Sebastian doesn’t quite know about your odd quirk yet.

The two of you decorated his tree earlier, right before Thanksgiving actually, and even you had to admit his small tree was a little sad looking. It was only about three feet tall and had so few ornaments on it you found yourself wanting to go get more just because you could. 

Truthfully, you’ve been trying to get Sebastian to forget all about the tree; hoping he wouldn’t bring it up at all and then the next time he comes over, it would already be done and out. Which is why, today, the one Monday you’ve had off in forever, you are pushing your already decorated tree from the closet it hides in.

Unfortunately, the jingling of keys halfway through the process interrupts your yearly routine. “Surprise!” Sebastian yells, Mae bounding over to him.

You panic. The small but still decent size tree it in the middle of your hallway, fully decorated, wheels you installed yourself rolling along with a little help, stops. “Hey!”

“What’re you doing?” He asks, smiling like he knows you’re hiding something, which he probably does.

“Nothing.” Your voice is far higher than normal, and you say it much too quick for it to be believable, but still, you hope he buys it.

“Doesn’t seem like nothing.”

“It is.”

“Babe, what’s in the hallway?”

“Nothing.” Your voice squeaks. Mae, the little bugger she is, runs behind you, rattling the tree, busting what you hoped to keep secret for a while.

“Is that your tree?” He asks, a little disbelieving.

“Maybe …”

“Fully decorated?”

“Yes.”

“Please explain.”

“I hate decorating my tree. I don’t mind helping other people do theirs, but I hate doing my own. After the tree I had for years growing up, it got to be a chore, it took us hours to finish it and I just, grew to hate it. I told myself I was going to decorate my tree once and that was it, and I did.” He continues to stare at you while you sheepishly smile at him. “So, I put lockable wheels on the base and bought one that I could fit in a closet, glued the tree-skirt on, and decorated it. Every year I push it out and pretend that I did the whole shebang everyone else does.”

“You mean to tell me that you only did it once and that was it?” He asks and you nod. “That’s genius!”

“I know it’s weird – wait what?”

“I said that’s genius.” He repeats. “I hate decorating mine too but never thought about that.”

“Sebastian! You have a tiny and sad little tree! It took us a half hour to do, nothing that warrants you hating it.”

“I know, but I’m really bad at it.” He admits, something you have to agree with.

“Okay fine, you suck at doing your tree, but maybe this year we can make it super pretty and then add all the extra stuff so it can be like mine.”

“Sounds like a plan.”

“First thing, we have to undecorate it so that I can put casters on the base, and we need to get you a better tree-skirt, and –”

“Babe.”

“Yeah?”

“Why don’t we get yours out of the hallway first.”

“Oh, right.”


	9. A Not So Sleigh Ride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian and reader get to know the intricacies and not so fun parts of a carriage ride.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Language, allusions to past and future sexy times, fluff, just pure cuteness.

You and Sebastian have had this day planned for weeks. The two of you would get to go on a sleigh ride, drink hot chocolate, and then go back to his place to cuddle and do … other things. Fortunately, the plan is still there. Unfortunately, the lack of snow is hindering the sleigh ride. Although, you thought that with the amount of sleet and ice on the ground, the company could do it, but they didn’t think so.

Instead, you and Sebastian are getting a carriage ride sans the hot chocolate with sleet and freezing rain; not exactly the romantic day the two of you had planned.

“All set back there?” The driver, or whatever their called, asks from his seat.

“Yep.” The two of you reply, already huddled up with the provided blankets trying to keep warm in the frigid temperatures.

Without so much as warning, which you thought would have been nice, he takes off, jolting you into Sebastian in the most unromantic manner possible.

“Sorry.” You mumble, picking yourself up off his lap. Although, the body heat is nice.

“It’s fine.” He replies, pulling you closer, obviously thinking the same thing you were moments ago. “You’re warm.”

“So are you.”

“Not what I had in mind when I suggested this.”

“I know, and if the stupid weather had cooperated with our plans, it would have been great.”

“It’s all the weathers fault.”

“Yes,” you smile, “and the weather channel for lying to us about it.”

“Bastards.” He can’t say it with a straight face, the smile breaking out at the tail end of the word making both of you laugh.

“Everything alright back there?” The driver asks, interrupting the perfectly good moment.

“Just fine.” You reply, looking into Sebastian’s eyes and fighting back the laugh that want to escape.

In hindsight, the two of you probably should’ve canceled the ride, but you didn’t, not being the stubborn idiots, you are. Not long after the incident of laughter, all of it ceased. The precarious top – the only shield from the outside the two of you had – ripped, pelting you and Sebastian in sleet and the cold wind.

The think blanket didn’t do much to help keep you warm, even the residual body heat idea, plus clothes, wasn’t helping. You were freezing, and fairly sure your nose was turning a purple-blue color. Sebastian wasn’t fairing any better. His on nose was blueish and the fingers pressed against your side were like ice. Judging by the feeling in your own toes, you wouldn’t be surprised if both of you ended up with a bit of frostbite.

“I think I’m dying of hypothermia.” He says, teeth chattering.

“Not without me you’re not.”

“But I’m so _cold._ ”

“We will get that hot chocolate you promised me after this hellish ride.”

“Agreed.” He smirks. “Although, I think I might need a bit more warmth than hot chocolate can provide.”

“Mr. Stan, if that your completely unromantic way of asking me to have sex with you?”

“Absolutely,” he laughs, you right along with him. “I need to make sure my dick still works after this.”

“Fair enough. I think my nipples might fall off before we get to that part.”

“We’re here!” The driver calls. Both you and Sebastian glance at each other before scrambling over one another in your half -frozen states in an attempt to vacate the deathtrap as fast as possible.

“Oh, thank fuck.” You grumble, practically falling out as Sebastian huffs impatiently behind you.

“So, about that hot chocolate …”


	10. A Not So Sleigh Ride Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smutty part of A Not So Sleigh Ride

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut, 18+, nsfw, language, a bit of fluff.

The hot chocolate still running through your system, you stumble into Sebastian’s apartment, laughing at the absurdity of the day. You still can’t really feel your toes, or nipples for that matter, but it’s getting better. The main question of the day, at least in regard to sex, is if Seb’s dick still has enough feeling in it to get hard.

While the warmer hugs inside the café along with the hot drink helped, the shot walk that the two of you stupidly took back to his place completely negated everything prior. You’re just as cold as you were to begin with.

“Alright, how are we doing this?” He asks.

“Start with kissing?” You offer, a light laugh escaping your lips. “See if that still works first.”

“Good plan.”

It is and was a good plan, that is until you actually lock lips with him. The touch of his nose, his icy and still frozen nose against your cheek, causes you to jump back, Sebastian doing the same upon your nose touching him.

“Okay, so maybe not.” You chuckle.

“No, no, this is fine.” Even he sounds teasing now. “It’s just a little cold. We can do a little cold.”

“I suppose.” You overdramatically reply.

“Right, let’s try this again.”

This time, when your lips touch, nose brushing against his cheek, the two of you are prepared for the stinging bite of cold. Neither of you jump back, flinch a little, yes, actually jump apart, no. However, the second his ungloved hands touch you through your sweater, you squeal into his mouth.

“Fuck! That’s cold!”

“Is it now?” He asks, teasing at full throttle. With a wicked grin, he slips his icy hands under your sweater and touches your bare skin. The resounding shriek from you sends him doubling over in laughter.

“Oh, you’re gonna get it now.” You warn, wiggling your hands towards him, a wicked smirk now on your face.

He doesn’t fully register what you said before you have your hands on his waist underneath his own sweater, the cold biting him with fervor. He screams this time.

“Oh shit! That’s fucking cold!”

“Not so funny now, is it?” You mock.

“Oh, shut up.”

“Not before you.”

The smiling kiss is a bit awkward as the two of you try not to laugh. Cold hands are still roaming, but it is getting easier to tolerate with every touch. As soon as your hands warm up, the hesitancy is gone. Thumbs are moving to buttons on pants and shirts are being lifted off and over each other’s heads. The shoes and socks you both adorned earlier are not being thrown across the room, the thud making you break the kiss if only to make sure you didn’t break anything.

The feeling of the soft mattress underneath your back makes you sigh. You love his bed, almost as much as you love him. “I love your bed.”

“I love my bed too.”

His hands move to your bra clasp as you arch up for him, the coldness of his hands all but gone. Your hair is going every which way on the mattress, fanning out almost comically. The sharp and unexpected tug isn’t though. Sebastian, too busy with kissing down your not frozen chest, doesn’t seem to notice.

“Seb.”

“Huh?” His reply muffled by his mouth sucking the tip of your breast into his mouth.

“Babe, you’re on my hair.” However, the conviction isn’t there when you moan loudly at the small nip, he gives you.

“Sorry.”

“It’s … oh fuck.” You don’t remember what else you were going to say as his kissing trails down, tongue lapping at your inner thigh.

The lick up your slit sends your eyes rolling back, head falling to the side, and an even louder moan from your mouth. The slight chill still on his nose feels anything but bad as it rubs your clit. “Fuck … Seb.”

Cold and soft fingers prod at your entrance, the delicious feel of it almost enough for you to start begging for him to do something more. You don’t have to though, as he slowly, almost painfully so, slips two of his now warm fingers into you. Your hands fly to his hair, tugging at the shorter stands with abandon.

Movements pick up pace, you try to pull him closer, but he doesn’t budge. The arm not already occupied moves up to pin your hips in place, allowing him to eat you like man starved. Just as you feel yourself start to reach the peak, he moves up, stopping all [ministrations].

“My turn.” You mutter into his mouth, still able to taste yourself as he kisses you deeply. With a twist of your hips, you flip the two of you over, the slight rub against him causing both of you to moan.

Trailing wet kisses down his chest, you slip the thin boxers off, his cock springing free from its confines. Without warning, not that he really needs one, you lick the underside from base to tip, his head rolling back and the groan pulling from his lips.

“Fuck … Y/N.”

You don’t really know where this surge of confidence is coming from, you hardly ever feel bold enough to take charge in this often. Yet here you are, tonguing his tip and cupping his balls, the reaction from him enough to spur you on. Taking a deep breath through your nose, you start to lower your head, the length of him filling your mouth.

He doesn’t let you suck him for long though, pulling you up and grinding into your heat. “I am not going to cum in your mouth.” He mumbles.

“What if I wanted you to?”

“Later.”

You grind your hips down, sliding yourself over him, his tip catching your clit as you do. Lifting yourself up just enough, you guide him to your entrance, the slow movement down causes his hips to jut upward.

“Oh fuck, Seb.”

“You feel so good.”

It takes you a second or two, maybe more, to start moving. The rhythm you set, slightly slower than he seems to want, is enough for you to start clenching. His denial of your first orgasm still helping in your sensitivity and his blissed-out look sure doesn’t kill the mood either.

You start to move faster, boobs bouncing almost painfully as you do. His hands fly to your hips, steadying you as he pulls you down for another deep and tongue filled kiss. He surges up into you, gasping into your mouth as you clench around him.

Up and down, in and out. Fast and slow. Nothing seems to be enough for either of you. That peak seemingly just out of reach. After what feels like hours, the thrusts grow frustrated and your moan half-hearted.

“Seb, baby, this isn’t working.”

“Fuck … I know.”

“Maybe we’re still too cold?”

“Feels pretty warm to me.” He mocks and you laugh, really laugh. Every muscle in your body moving.

“Oh shit.” He gasps. “Do that again.”

You can feel him twitching in you, and you laugh again, clenching around him. His thumb moves to your clit and you clench harder.

“I don’t think I’ve ever cum by laughing before.”

“First time for everything.”

And you do. Both of you do. Laughing at the absolute comical situation, you both cum to the sensation of laughter, a few well placed thrusts and grinds thrown into the mix as well.

“I love you Y/N.”

“I love you too, ya big goof.”


	11. Ice Skating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian and reader decide to face their fears and go ice skating.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> language, fluff, humor, clumsy!seb, clumsy!reader, implied/mentions of smut (no actual smut though), etc.

**_Present_ **

You and Seb had managed to go on a few dates since your first initial and quite passionate meeting. Not that things have cooled down much, you and Sebastian still pretty much wanted to fuck each other into next Sunday every time you saw each other. However, the two of you also had your share of domestic moments.

Mae has warmed up to Sebastian considerably, not that she ever didn’t like him, but she sometimes cuddles with him instead of you now. You don’t blame her for that either, he gives great cuddles. Somehow though, your mind can’t get off the conversation you had with one another a few days ago.

**_A few days ago_ **

_“I’ve never been ice skating.” You admit._

_“Neither have I.” He counters, smiling, sipping on the cup of hot chocolate, whipped cream covering his nose._

_“Well, we’re just a couple of sad human beings, aren’t we?” You reply, reaching up to wipe the cream off of his face._

_He grabs your wrist. “Maybe I was saving that.” He mocks._

_“Were you now?”_

_“Yes.” He says, a false proud smile adorning his face._

_“Don’t let me stop you then.” You reply._

_“Although, I think I might like it better if you saved some too.”_

_“Would it?”_

_“I would.” His voice drops slightly, sending yet another set of shivers down your spine. The man is insatiable._

_He leans in, whipped cream covered nose brushing yours. Just as you close your eyes, lips barely touching his, he pulls back and lick the tip of your nose. “Tastes better on you.”_

_“Seb! You little shit!” You squeal. Dipping your finger in your own cup of now lukewarm chocolate, you swipe a line of whipped cream on his cheek._

_“It’s on now!” He warns. You laugh before bolting up, racing around the couch._

_The two of you manage to get caught on either sides of the sofa, panting, and glowing grins on your faces. He has a gleam in his eye and before you know it, he jumps over the couch and has his hands at your sides. You let out an undignified squeak as he tickles you, mercilessly._

_Your pleads fall on deaf ears as he continues, letting the two of you fall back to the couch. You don’t stay there long, you manage to twist yourself off, taking him with you. Somehow through a haze of laughter, manic and hysterical, he lands on top of you._

_He finally stops, kissing the top of your head when a soft ‘plunk’ sounds beside your head. Both of you turn and see Mae standing there, mouth open, tongue hanging out, tail wagging, and a squeak toy proudly displayed beside you. Neither of you can stop laughing long enough to actually throw it._

**_Present_ **

You managed to convince him to go to the ice rink, at three in the morning, but you convinced him to go. He isn’t happy but agrees to appease you. “It’ll be fun babe!” You try as you pull him towards the entrance.

“Yeah, if I don’t fall on my ass.” He mumbles, allowing you to continue pulling him along.

“We can do whatever you want when we get back.” You offer. His face lights up with a devious smirk. You know that look.

“Anything?”

“Anything.”

“Alright. Let’s do this.” He smiles.

An hour in and the two of you have fallen more than either of you care to admit. The only saving grace is the fact that you have a built-in ice pack, a hard one, but an ice pack. How, you don’t know, but you manage to get up. Holding out your hand you wait for Sebastian to grab it.

“I can’t move [Y/N]! I’m too old for this.”

“If you’re too old for this, then you are definitely too old for whatever you had planned for later.” You counter. His eyes pop open.

“Fuck no.” He grunts but manages to raise himself up on shaking legs.

“See?” You look back at him, still stationary, but you still hold his hand. “This isn’t so bad.” Just as you start, you slip, again.

“Shit.”

“Can we leave now?” He asks.

You sigh, audibly and dramatically. “Yeah.”

By the time you make it off the ice, you are almost sure you and your ass are more acquainted with the ice than with Sebastian’s body, something that up until a little over an hour ago, you didn’t think possible.

“Whose stupid idea was this?” You ask as you get back into the car.

“Yours babe.” He turns to you, a small smile on his face. “Remind me to never agree to something like this again.”

“Same.”

“Bath when we get back?”

“Oh, please.”

**Author's Note:**

> The website I used for the text messages can be found in the message bar of each.  
> Also, all text messages are from Sebastian’s phone. I apologize to anyone who actually has that passcode. It just popped into my brain. I also feel the need to clarify his reaction to the possibility of the reader having a kid. I am in no way implying that Sebastian doesn’t like kids/want kids. But if I woke up in someone else’s body and they had a kid I didn’t know, I would be freaking out a little. (I love kids by the way). 


End file.
